Battle of the Millenium
by Jac Bandit
Summary: The Finale part. If Lee thinks he's had enough to deal with, he's in for a shocker.
1. The Shock Part I

**It has been 2 weeks since the battle. The school is fixed, but Lee home schools himself on his computer.

* * *

"**HEY LEE!" Dinemo yelled, waking up Lee from his bed

"What?" Lee asked him seeming tense. When he got a look at Dinemo he saw him...FADING! "Whats happening to you?!" Lee asked frantically.

"Not just me...you and the book also." Dinemo told him calmly, as if he knew. Lee looked at his arm ad saw he was...fading?!

"WHAT THE?!" he yelled grabbing the book. It too was fading. "What's going on?!"

"Something I waited for a long time." Dinemo responded to him as the 2 of them vanished.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Lee awoke in a big room by the aroma of a chicken wing dangled from over his face seeing Alice.

"About time you awoke." said a calm yet irritated voice...Roy. Lee looked around seeing Alice, Roy, Dakote, Ri, Vincent, Daniel, Media, and Haily all in the room. Lee was past confusion.

"What's going on?" Lee asked kind of hostile.

"You really slept through it?" Dakote asked. Lee nodded. "Well, we've bee played by the Zeno, King of the Mamodos, and Ikura." Dakote told him as a Mamodo walked in. His was tall, had a white cloak, silver hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hello. I am Zeno, ad I'm not in league with Ikura or Juro." he told him in a sinister voice.

"Then why are we here?" Media asked demanding.

"Simple. As the finale 8 teams, I decided to pit you against on another in the mamodo world. For my amusement. The last team standing will face Ikura and Juro in the finale battle 1 on 1." Zeno explained.

"So, were just toys?!" Haily asked in a somewhat scared voice. She calmed herself quickly, trying to keep her cool. "Wait. If the finale fights are here, why are we here."

"You will see soon enough. But, tonight is when you rest for tomorrow, you will have 2 hours to talk and plan before you battle. Sad-your greatest friends are now your opponents." Zeno said laughing as he walked off.

"I guess this sick, twisted game isn't over yet." Lee said.

"It never does." Vincent sighed.

* * *

**What do you think of the plot. And if you don't know how Zeno became King, I'll tell you. He killed Zatch 1 night and being his brother, took the throne. Sad TT. **


	2. The Shock Part II

**At the very same time...

* * *

**Dinemo awoke in a big room to the sound of his stomach. He looked around and saw Hori, Blaze, Kai, C.J., Kerouji, Lamervos, Gakote, and Skye and they were all wearing bracelets. Dinemo looked at his hand and saw a bracelet as well.

"Finally, you awoke." Blaze commented laughing. Dinemo was both angry and confused. [_Right. This is what 'King Zeno' told us: the remaining 10 would be brought back to the mamodo world...but there's only 9_] Dinemo thought. "Funny." Blaze laughed, "I thought making it to the finale 10 Mamodos would feel like an honor, but it's more like a pain.

"Wait, what's with the bracelets?" Dinemo asked getting to his feet.

"They nullify our abilities and they cannot be broken. They make it as if were on Earth." Gakote explained. Dinemo saw Kerouji in Frog form with the bracelet around his stomach and C.J. and Guinea Pig form with the bracelet over his back. As the 2 transformed back, the bracelet was around their arms. "See?" Suddenly, the floor started to shake as the 9 Mamodo were all elevated upward, each closing their eyes from the bright light.

When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were in a Colosseum Ring. At the top of it was King Zeno.

"Welcome Mamodos of all classes. Welcome to the Colosseum!" Zeno yelled as the crowd cheered, "This tournament will decide who will become the NEXT MAMODO KING!" he yelled as the crowd cheered. "The remaining fighters are Dinemo, Hori, Blaze, Kai, C.J., Kerouji, Lamervos, Gakote, Skye-" he paused as another floor elevated as one more Mamodo appeared, "And JURO!" Zeno announced as the crowd cheered even more. The 9 of them stared at Juro, all wanting to kill him, but now wasn't the time "And here's their human partners! Lee, Alice, Dakote, Ri, Vincent, Daniel, Media, Haily, and Ikura!" Zeno announced as the 10 humans entered the room through a door, each one holding a spell book. Each mamodo went to their partner.

"Here's how it works: Each mamodo has a bracelet, making it so as if they are on Earth, as they must battle each other in a tournament. The books they use all will burst into flames if a spell hits it, thus ending that persons chance to become king...or queen. The last one standing shall become that king...or queen." Zeno explained as the crowd cheered. Here's the order of the tournament."

Dinemo VS Blaze

Kai VS Gakote

Hori VS Kerouji

Skye VS Juro

C.J. VS Lamervos

The crowd cheered as they saw the line up. Lee and the others though didn't know what to feel.

"Friend against friend, Enemy against Enemy! Who will win!?" Zeno yelled as the crowd gave off their finale cheer.

* * *

**These will be the fights for the tourney. I hope you give a GOOD LUCK review for who you want to win as if it matters.**


	3. Round 1

**Sorry I didn't review in a while...  


* * *

**After the announcement, Lee and Dinemo and Blaze and Roy went to their sides of the arena. Lee and Roy looked through their books to see new spells. Roy was laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Dinemo asked him. Lee showed Dinemo that more spells were at their disposal.

"The 1st round will begin...NOW!" Zeno announced and Dinemo and Roy charged at each other with their fists in the air.

"FISKA!" Lee yelled as rocks came around Dinemo's hands. He jumped, ready to deliver the punch into Blaze's face with tremendous force.

"BLAZRIN" Roy shouted as Blaze's defense spell activated: burning rings circled around Blaze, destroying Dinemo's fist. "Now to unleash your true power. BURARMAR!" Roy yelled as fire came around Blaze. Blaze then grew wings, tail and claws from the and looked more like a dragon.

"That's new." Dinemo commented getting his other fist ready for Blaze. Blaze flew towards Dinemo with his claw in the air and Dinemo charged with his fist. As Dinemo's fist made contact with Blaze's, Dinemo's spell disintegrated almost instantly.

"CRUTOR!" Lee yelled frantically in the nick of the second before Blaze made contact and Dinemo was cover with rocks and was formed into a boulder. Dinemo started to roll at fast speed to Blaze, who quickly flew over it to avoid getting rammed into.

"That stupid rock is no match for my fire." Blaze commented as he slammed his tail onto the boulder, but it was moving so fast it did nothing. Dinemo was rolling it towards Roy who stayed right where he was. Blaze flew down and punched the boulder head on, causing an explosion. In the smoke, Dinemo was shot out, covered in burn marks and bruises. When the smoke cleared, Blaze was still standing with a grin, but his spell wore off. Dinemo struggled to get up as Blaze struggled to stay up.

"I'm...not done." Dinemo struggled to say. Blaze was laughing as he saw Dinemo.

"Time to end this. BURDRAGON!" Roy yelled as Blaze transformed into his fire dragon. He soared through the air before coming down.

"DRANAKE!" Lee yelled as Dinemo summoned his rock snake...this time however, it had spikes on its sides. The snake came to Blaze as Blaze was going to ram it with in his dragon form. When the spells collided, Blaze was knocked out of the dragon and Dinemo's snake broke into pieces as flaming rocks stormed everywhere.

When the rocks stopped falling, Something was smoking. It was Blazes's book as...Roy started to vanish.

"Seeing as Blaze's book was burnt here in Makai, the bookkeeper will return to his home." Zeno explained. Blaze didn't know what he was talking about, until he saw Roy.

"NO! NO! NO! We can't lose! We worked to hard to lose!" Blaze yelled hitting his book. Roy simple touched his shoulder.

"Blaze, that won't do anything." Roy said crying, which shocked Blaze, Lee, and Dinemo, "I will miss you. Even though I never show it, I considered us great friends." Roy told Blaze. "And Lee! Make sure Dinemo wins. Because if he loses and you guys beat me, then you should have never been in this battle." Roy yelled before he completely vanished.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I was in a rush**


	4. Round 2

**Sorry I didn't review in a while...again  


* * *

**After the battle of Lee and Dinemo and Blaze and Roy, the next round began: Kai and Haily VS Gakote and Dakote. The 2 teams took their sides of the dark, night stadium. The books flashed as Dinemo's ad Blaze's did reveling new spells were added. Zeno raised his hand, signaling the fight has started.

"Guess we have no choice." Kai said lazily as he got ready to fight. It was hard to stand brave if your enemy was a giant croc though.

"Lets." Haily said opening the book, "DIO KAZERON!" she shouted as Kai got 2 swords created by wind. "And now, CHISOKUMERA!" she shouted again to increase Kai's speed. He ran towards Gakote at incredible speed.

"DOGURAK!" Dakote yelled as Gakote shot a giant dark energy ball. The ball was slow, but Kai ran into it, causing a powerful explosion while it was still close to Dakote and Gakote. In the smoke, Kai was shot back with tremendous force, which knocked over Haily. When it cleared, Gakote was standing as Dakote was behind the giant gator. "That was a bit close." Dakote chuckled preparing another spell. Dakote cased the 1st spell he found. "MIGRO-DOGURADON!" Gakote opened his mouth and fired 2 dark colored energy balls from his mouth, which were intensively fast.

"KAZESHI-RUDO!" Haily yelled frantically, causing Kai to make a wind shield that was barely able to block the energy balls. When the spell was finished, Kai was exhausted from blocking the attack. "Kai, are you okay?" Haily asked looking at the mamodo. Kai was on his knees trying to catch his breath.

[_These guys are good! We need to end this NOW!_] Kai thought struggling to stand. Haily searched the book to find a spell in the back thinking it will help.

"I hope this helps! GIGANO KAZEMON!" Haily yelled as wind swirled around Kai. He was lifted into the air. He was flying! "A flight spell? YES!" Haily yelled. However, Dakote did the same thing with his book.

"SHIN DOGURODON!" he yelled as he shot a giant energy blast from his mouth. Gakote aimed right for the 2 of them [they were still next to each other.] Kai quickly grabbed Haily and flew into the air, luckily they were high enough to avoid the blast. "Gakote are you okay?" Dakote asked him as his tired mamodo fell over, breathing heavily. Kai and Haily came down from the sky.

"I guess we lost." Dakote smiled handing them over the book. Everyone in the audience was confused. "Gakote is to tired to fight. There's no point in battling." Dakote told them. Just then, a flash of blue and white lighting hit the book and it instantly turned to dust as Dakote vanished instantly.

"What was that for?!" Gakote yelled furiously as he saw his friend vanish.

"There was no need for him. You never stop fighting until the fight is done!" Zeno told them all.

* * *

**Feed Back PLZ**


	5. Round 3

**Round 3!**

* * *

As Dakote, Kai, and Haily left the stage, Alice and Kerouji and Hori and Media entered the stage, both with their books glowing. Hori looked at Kerouji and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kerouji asked angrily.

"We both know who's going to win. So just make it easier for yourself and give me the book." Hori said with a fake smile.

"NEVER! My spells shall extinguish you!" Kerouji yelled angrier. He was furious and Hori was chuckling to himself. Alice just sighed and prepared to case a spell.

"RIBOSHI!" Alice screamed as Kerouji shot his water bullets towards Hori. Media searched through the book and quickly cased a spell at random.

"AAGASU NEKORU!" she screamed as a giant dragon's head appeared around them, blocking the bullets. Kerouji was shocked at the spell.

"Lets try this. SPLACHEDON!" Alice screamed. Kerouji had small lily pads in his hands and through them across the field, surrounding Hori and Media.

"That's it?!" Hori mocked, "This is the best you got?" Hori got ready to charge at Kerouji.

"WAIT!" Media screamed, but it was too late as when Hori stepped on one, he was shot up by a burst of water.

"Now, we get this started! OUJASHIKAWAZEN!" Alice read [mainly because it sounded powerful] and from the water in the air and from the lily pads created a giant frog made from the water. It launched itself at Media, who ran to Hori when the lily pads were absorbed.

"Time to turn up the heat! DRAGONOS NEKORUDON!" Media chanted. Hori quickly blasted a purple flaming dragon which collided into the giant water frog. As the 2 ultimate spells collided, a deep smoke was created. When the smoke cleared, both Hori and Kerouji were exhausted. They both were standing, but were struggling to stay off the ground.

"Tired yet?" Hori asked trying to laugh, but coughed hard.

"No, you?" Kerouji asked as well with the same results. Both of them were off balanced and fell off their feet, but Hori had the will to catch himself before he hit the ground. Where as Kerouji fell on his face. A lightning blast stroke the book, having it combusted into the dusk light as Alice started to fade, Kerouji cried. He got up to his partner looking at her, holding in his tears. "Good-bye Alice. I won't forget our time together."

"Me neither." Alice said hugging Kerouji good-bye as she vanished. Kerouji started to walk away.

"KEROUJI!" Hori called out to him as he walked up to him. "Thanks for the battle." Hori said extending his hand.

"I'm glad that if I lost to someone, it was you." Kerouji said shaking his hand back. The 3 of them looked and saw Juro ad Ikura and Ri and Skye enter for their battle.

"Good luck guys." Media told them as they cleared the battle ground.

* * *

**I did this chapter now because I was bored. Sorry for those who wanted Kerouji to win, but I don't pick! It's at random.**


	6. Round 4

**Round 4! Sorry for not doing this chapter WAY sooner. My connections went dead for a while.  
**

* * *

Skye stared down Juro angrily. Her eyes were like daggers and Juro was just chuckling all the while. Both books were glowing bright with their will to win.

"Time to destroy a traitor!" Juro chuckled crazily like the Joker when he heard a really funny Batman joke. Skye's face turned red with anger as Ri opened her book.

"Drinaro." Ri chanted as Skye's hands were covered with ice claws. Juro just smiled as Skye got closer and closer and closer.

"SHAEGRI!" Ikura chanted as Skye's shadow wrapped around her, stopping her from slashing Juro's face by 1 centimeter. Juro laughed insanely.

"Did you honestly think that would work?!" he asked her laughing. Skye struggled to free herself to no luck. Just then, a large rock was chucked at Ikura's hands, forcing him to drop the book and Skye was freed from them spell. "What the-" Before he finished, Skye punched him in his face and knocked out one of his front teeth. When Juro got up he was shocked to see how hard he was punched.

"Nice throw." Skye told nodded her head in response and opened the book once again.

"Icrea." Ri said as Skye created a giant circle around her, Ikura, and Juro.

"SHAPA!" Ikura quickly shouted as he and Juro quickly vanished in a dark ball of energy right before they were frozen. Both Ri and Skye were puzzuled as it looked like they left.

[_They couldn't have just left, so they must be in the arena somewhere, but that would mean that!_] Ri heard a sudden cry of pain from right behind her as she turned around, she saw Skye on her knees and hands with a burned mark on her jacket.

"RATS! So close!" Ikura roared from the outcome of there spell missing their target. Skye was furious as she got up. [_Skye truily is fast. I didn't even see her run behind me._] Ri thought to herself.

"You know what this calls for." Skye told Ri who simply nodded.

"FORGON RA ICARIDO!" she shouted as Skye's body flashed white. It radiated from her body. She siply touched a flower and it froze instantly, as it was an example of her power with this spell.

"ADSH CANEROIX!" Ikura yelled as Juro summoned a giant statue behind him. It had alot of energy in its mouth and fired it out from his maw heading straight for them. Skye simply jumped at the blast head first. When Skye and the blast collided, there was a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, Skye saw both of the books in her grasp. As she grabbed the books, she heard a whistle from Juro.

"Skye, I know what your thinking, but if you do, I'm afraid someone dies." Juro said maniacally. When Skye turned around, she saw Ikura grabbing Ri by her neck.

"Let her go!" Skye yelled as she was incredibly angry.

"We will once you hand over the books. If you don't, Ikura will break her neck." Juro told her. Skye thought they were bluffing, until they saw a tear run down Ri's face a sign of lack of oxygen.

"OK." She told them giving them the books. Ikura quickly let Ri go and grabbed a litter from his pocket and burned Skye's book. Ri started to vanish quickly as the book was badly burned. Ri walked up to Skye wth a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said as she vanished.

* * *

**I cannot believe that this happened and I wrote it! I hope you take this chapter as my way of saying I AM BACK!**


	7. Round 5

**Round 5!  
**

* * *

As Skye, Juro, and Ikura left the battle field, CJ, Vincent, Daniel, and Lamervos entered the arena. They both know what there Mamodo partners can do, so it all comes down to who is the smartest. Zeno signaled the match to start and both brainiacs opened their books.

"FOGAR!" "HITIR!" Vincent and Daniel yelled. CJ had armor made of fire and Lamervos shot out fire blast from his mouth, that covered the entire area, officially destroying the battle field and smoke was everywhere. When the smoke cleared, CJ was unaffected thanks to the fire armor and Vincent was slightly burned [he hid himself and the book behind CJ. "Nice thinking." Daniel commented, "But your going to have to do better to win. LATRIRUK!" he yelled as a helmet came around Lamervos's head. It was made of magma and rocks.

"New strategy. FOGOKEN!" cried Daniel and CJ's fire armor was replaced by a armor of spikes that covered nearly his entire body. CJ jumped into the air and fired the needles at Daniel and Lamervos. Lamervos got in front of Daniel and blasted lava from his mouth at the needles. Even though none hit Daniel, some hit Lamervos arms and got in pretty deep.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked his partner.

"Yeah I'm-" his thoughts were cut ff as he fell to his hands and knees. Daniel slowly helped him to his feet. "W-what's happening?"

"My needles have random affects. In this case, it is slowly, but temporarily, paralyzing your body." CJ explained.

"Now we can do this, FOKAI!" Vincent roared as CJ was now covered with lighting armor. CJ ran at incredible speed straight towards Daniel and Lamervos. Daniel put Lamervos on the ground and opened he book.

"I hope this works. GRANTOUN!" Daniel yelled as Lamervos's hands sunk into the ground, signaling that the spell activated. As CJ got close, a hill grew right under him and flipped him into the air and rock pillars grew under him, hurting his back badly, nearly breaking it [just like on that episode of Naruto]. CJ was falling and transformed to Guinea Pig so Vincent could catch him.

"I think I'm getting movement back into my body." Lamervos said getting back up. Daniel turned a few pages and his book glowed.

"Now, we must end this!" Daniel told them. [_We don't have enough energy for a long battle. But, we cannot unleash our best spell. I guess this next spell will have to do._] he thought. "GO LATRIUK!" roared Daniel as Lamervos had lava surround him. The lava turned into magma armor and he had a cloak of fire over him. CJ had transformed into human mode , with his armor still on, ran to him to punch him in the face, only succeeding in hurting his hand monstrously. Lamervos tossed CJ at vincent and blasted a mamga blast at him for a chaser.

"FUREUKEN!" Vincent yelled instantly before the blast got close to him, but almost hit CJ as he was now wearing metal armor and had 2 swords. CJ got ready to charge, until Vincent grabbed him. "Physical attacks won't work. We need the big guns. FOGARUSEN!" Vincent yelled as a giant Guinea Pig monster appeared in front of them and ran at Lamervos. Lamervos stood his ground and punched the Guinea Pig, causing it to explode.

The explosion was big, and nothing could be seen. Daniel opened his book for another spell when something blasted it out of his hands. When the smoke cleared, Lamervos's book was on fire, Lamervos was fading, and CJ was a Guinea Pig with metal fur, 3 swords on his back, and 2 guns on each blade [can you guess what happened?].

"Lamervos, I am so sorry." Daniel apologized to his partner, who just took off his helmet and held up his hand for a hand shake.

"We new this would happen some day. It was a great ride while it lasted." Lamervos told him as the 2 of them shook hands until Daniel disappeared.

"Congratulations on those who made it, however the battle isn't over. Tomorrow, come back here and finish, but tonight, rest." Zeno announced as the mamodos and partners who won left as for those who lost, got their collars removed.

* * *

Winners thoughts

Dinemo: YES YES YES! I made it! I'm almost King!

Kai: Out of 100 Mamodos, I didn't think I'd get this far. But now since I am, no point in not finishing.

Hori: Watch out guys! I'm coming for you! Especially you Juro! I plan to take you down myself!

Juro: Do you think it was wrong of me to use Skye's friendship with her partner to my advantage? Who cares! All I care about is winning! AH HA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!

CJ: That was WAY to close! I won because of strategy and luck, unfortunately though luck will run out.

* * *

**So that ends all 5 rounds. These 5 teams in Makai will put their bonds to the test to survive the night. They will each go their separate ways.**


	8. Forest Filler

**Now, all the teams are going with their Mamodo's to sleep the night. Since I'm just borrowing some characters, I can only do Dinemo and Lee and Juro and Ikura. Right now, it's Dinemo and Lee and yes, this is a filler.

* * *

**It was dark and Lee followed his partner through the impossibly dense woods. Lee, after walking over 2 levels of ground in the past hour started to get tired. Dinemo though kept on running as if Lee was faking.

"SLOW DOWN!" Lee yelled stopping to catch his breath.

"Make me." Dinemo taunted as he walked off laughing. Lee smiled and pulled out his book.

"FISKA!" Lee yelled focusing hard thinking it would be to heavy for him to lift. However, his hands were covered with rocks...and so did his arms and legs. Lee was confused. [What the...]

"So, your figuring out?" Dinemo asked, "My spells get stronger if you focus harder. Now I see. _**YOU**_ have been holding back." Dinemo yelled laughing. Lee got angry. If it was a normal kid, he would have hit him over the head. then, they heard a rustle in the bushes. When they turned to it, something jumped out and attacked...or painfully hugged him.

"Hey Dinemo!" it said in a female voice. she was three feet tall, she has silver hair, and silver/grayish eyes, she was wearing a brown jacket with bear ears on the hood, and the hood up, dark blue pants, along with white sandals. A teddy bear was in her grip.

"Alice, get off of me!" Dinemo yelled angrily prying her from him. She let go, after seeing Lee gasping for air because he was laughing to hard, Dinemo quickly stepped on his foot, Lee was laughing to hard to feel it.

"Who's this?" Lee asked gaining his breath and feeling the pain in his foot.

"I'm Alice," she introduced, "and I saw your match against Blaze today! You were awesome!" she cheered. She was happy to see him. She explained to Lee how she and Dinemo were close friends, usually sparing until they collapsed for the Battle.

She also told him that she comes form a clan called the Silver clan, who use silver based energy. She's the youngest child of the head of the clan, and because her oldest brother is trying to become clan leader and start a war with their rival clan she was trying to become king to stop him, until she lost to Juro. She was ignored in the human world and almost run over by a car, but her book owner Derrick saved her and took her in. He also gave her the buns in her hair and a teddy bear she seems to love carrying around with her. When it was over, Lee was crying as if he heard the saddest story ever.

"So Dinemo, make sure you win." she told him. He just smirked in response.

"So...since I still got the rock armor..." he said kinda bored. She got the idea so Lee got out the way [they have no more energy for spells]. Dinemo charged, ready to smash his fist into her. She quickly made a spiral shield of silver energy [Kiroshield] and blocked Dinemo, but Dinemo kept pushing his fist and kept adding pressure until the spell repelled him across the forest until he hit a tree with a stone legs and bounced off it and was over the shield. He was falling down with his leg leading. Alice raised her hands in the air and a massive ball of silver energy with rings appears over her. When the 2 of them collided, there was a small explosion.

The two of them were exhausted and went so sleep. Lee covered them with leaves, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alice was brought to you by Iron-Arm-V, and it is official my last OC request.**


	9. Kai's Brother

**Now, all the teams are going with their Mamodo's to sleep the night. And I know that I said no more OCs, but LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr sent this one in a while ago. So here's Kai and Haily's filler...since I canot think of anything for the battles since there's 5 teams.

* * *

**

Kai and Haily were walking through a different area of the woods than Dinemo and Lee. Haily was on Kai's back since she was still tired from the battle with Gakote [I was to lazy to tell you she tripped and hurt her ankle.] Kai started to moan.

"What's wrong?" Haily asked, thinking Kai was just about to complain for the umpteenth time bout Haily on his back.

"This is the part of the woods that I live in." Kai groaned.

"So..." Haily asked until the answer came to her when she heard a voice not to far away.

"Kai!" yelled a voice. He was slightly taller than Kai with straight black hair that reaches a little past his ears, eyes and slightly tanned skin, he's skinny but has a well-toned figure.

"Hello Toshiro." Kai groaned putting Haily down to sit. Toshiro is Kai's older brother and his partner is Haily's older brother [weird I know].

"Kai, it sounds like you didn't want me to find you." Toshiro laughed. Kai was a little surprised.

"How did you lose?" Kai asked trying to stear the conversation.

"I lost to the Mamodo who faught that girl with the caot." Toshiro told them...meaning it was Juro. Kai told Toshiro about all the times they saw Juro and all that happened. Toshiro was shocked.

"If Haily's brother, Leon was here, he would freak." Toshiro commented. Leon was over protective of Haily Toshiro is of Kai, but since he lost there was nothing they could do about it.

"I know." Haily finnaly said, finnished enoying the show the 2 siblings were putting on. "So, where exactly do you 2 live?" she asked as Toshiro led Kai and Haily, still on Kai's back, to a small cottage. The house had 2 bed rooms, 1 living room, a kitchen, and a TV. Kai claimmed the sofa so Haily could sleep in his room and he wouldn't have to share.

"Night." Kai said fast as soon as he put Haily down on a chair and fell on the sofa.

"Kai, it's only 10." Haily said to her lazy partner, who quickly fell asleep. Suddely, she felt her eyes falling as she soon fell asleep and Toshiro put her in Kai's bed and he went to bed himself.

* * *

**So...yeah. I hope you enjoyed. This was brought to you buy LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr.**


	10. The Last Filler

**Sorry for the long wait. I had terchincal problems. So...here's the 3rd filler with Hori and Media/CJ and Vincent.**

* * *

Hori, Media, CJ, and Vincent decided to travel in 1 big group because of the whole 'safety in numbers' thing. CJ was in Guinea Pig mode on Vincent's shoulder sleeping, Hori was in front of the group and Vincent and Media was trudging behind exhausted since they didn't sleep in hours and have been walking for so long.

"Where's the stupid cave?" Vincent asked yawning. Hori told them about a cave nobody goes to. It's heated and nothing lives in there except for him. His question was answered when they saw a cave in the shape of a dragon's head with smoke coming out of the nostril holes. CJ was scared awake when his sleepy eyes opened to see it thinking it was a real dragon and jumped off Vincent's shoulder to see it was just a cave.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You coward!" Hori shouted as he burst into laughter. He couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard he tried until CJ changed back irritated.

"Not funny!" CJ yelled annoyed about how funny Hori thought it was. Suddenly, Media hit Hori over the head tremendously hard.

"OWWWWW! What was that for?" Hori yelled in pain rubbing his head.

"Aren't you forgetting there our friends?" Media asked angrilly.

"_And_ competion." Hori countered. The argument lasted for minutes. In that time, CJ and Vincent went to sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

_meanwhile, in the outskirts of the forrest_..

Ikura was watching the other teams through a telescope, watching them all rest for tomorrow. Juro was fiditing.

"Why didn't you use the device?" Juro demanded. Ikura took it out from his napsack.

"Simple-we will save it for the final round. The other team won't see it coming. However," Ikura paused grabbing Juro's shoulder, "you better hold your end of the deal." he told the mamodo barely 4 feet tall.

"Of course. Once I become King, I will send Mamodo to your world to rule under you." He assured him giving him a toothless smile. Ikura swallowed it and went to bed, leaving Juro along. "Manipulating humans is _so_ simple!" Juro mummered trying desperately not to laugh. "I will send the Mamodo to your world," Juro said putting a small device on Ikura's shirt, "but not for you. Once King, I will rule both Mamodo and Humans and will become the most powerful Mamodo in History!" he silently yelled laughing quietly until he passed out.

* * *

**OMG! This is bad. Will Juro succeed?**


	11. Preparations

**This chapter is an explaination chapter.**

**

* * *

**Dinemo woke up in a big cart where they saw a blanket on them both and Lee on the other side. "Glad to see your awake." Lee greeted them.

"Where are we?" asked Dinemo grouchily.

"This cart will take us to the stadium for our battle they're going to pick up our opponents before we get there though." Lee explained "OH, and Alice went home to her family when I woke up." As Lee stopped talking the cart stopped and oppened the door. Entering was a laughing Haley and a soaking wet Kai who seemed to be freezing. Lee hid his grin and Dinemo couldn't stop laughing. Kai sat down next to Dinemo and Haley sat next to Lee. "So...what happened to you." Lee asked to try to understand why he was covered in water.

"My partner and older brother Toshiro thought it would be funny to poor 2 ice cold buckets of water on me while I was asleep." Kai complained, which made Dinemo laugh even harder.

"It not my fault you sleep like a rock. Besides, It was Toshiro's idea." Haley told him. Haley began telling them about Toshiro and Leon [Haley's older brother] who were part of the battle and partners. Talling them how over protective they both are.

"Sounds alot like my sister." Lee commented. "Holly was protective of me when my dad left my mom when I was 8. The reason was because they had two different ideas. My mom wanted me to be a kind person and my dad wanted me to be cold and ruthless." Haley and Kai gave a sad look at Lee where as Dinemo just scoffed.

"We get the point! Your dad's a jerk! He left your family because he's evil! Let it die already!" Dinemo yelled, kind of tired of hearing the same sad story.

"Shut up!" Lee yelled as tears ran down his face. They soon broke out into arguing. Haley looked at Kai to see he was sleeping through it. Soon it stopped when the group came to the stadium.

As they entered, they saw CJ, Vincent, Hori, Media, Juro, and Ikura. And Zeno stood above everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Mamodos of all ages. These are the last 5 teams of the competition. These 5 will be put into brackets. Round 1 will be of Kai and Dinemo and round 2 will consist of CJ and Hori. When the 2 fights are over, The 2 will battle each pther to see who will battle Juro in the Final Round!" he announced as everyone cheered.

[_Great, we have to fight Kai right off the bat. He's really lazy, but he is strong in a fihgt, and he has wind spells-my exact opposite. Zeno pacifically chose us to fight. This won't be easy_.] Dinemo thought to himself.

Kai groaned because he knows how strong Dinemo is and didn't want to hurt his friends. But this was what had to be done and Haley wasn't going to let him quit. Haley looked at Lee and felt pity for his family, but she wasn't going to quit. Lee was determinded to win so he can take down Juro.

"These will be an interesting fights." Vincent commented as CJ turned to human. "I have a strategy for Hori." Vincent whispered to CJ as the 2 teams not fighting was escorted to seats. Dinemo, Lee, Kai, and Haley were taken to a giant orb to the center of the feild.

"What's this for?" Haley asked a little confused.

"The orb will take you to the arena where you will fight." Zeno explained. The 2 teams were unsure, but cautiously stepped into the orb.

Inside the orb was a lare rocky terain filled with rocks and cliffs and was pretty dry. "This is where I shine!" Dinemo cheered. Lee and Haily opened their books, ready to begin as Dinemo and Kai got into battle stances.

"The battle feild is everywhere. BEGIN!" Zeno called as he signalled the fight to start.

* * *

**I did say it was an explaination chapter. The next chapter will be long with the entire battle, sothis was just to set the mood. The next chapter will be the ultimate battle of Earth and Wind.**


	12. Stone VS Sky

**Time to begin.

* * *

**Both Lee and Haley opened their spell books as they glowed their respected colors. Dinemo's Emerald book and Kai's Silver book as they prepared their spells.

"CHISOKUMERA!" chanted Kai as Kai had his silver energy surround him and Lee and Dinemo both knew what ould happen next. Kai ran at high speed as he could with his fist ready to clobber Dinemo. Surprisingly, Dinemo jumped back a moment before Kai's fist collided with his face. Kai and Haley were shocked at this.

"How could you have dodged that?" Kai asked confused. Dinemo wasn't that fast.

"I'm a Mamodo of Earth, so I can sense vibrations. I can sense your foot steps and predict when you'll get to close." Dinemo explained. Kai ran to him again to repeat the same result. The 3rd time he did, Dinemo got ready.

"FISKA!" Lee yelled as Dinemo's arm was covered in rocks. Kai tried to stop, but it was to late and Dinemo punched Kai in his face, sending him flying toward Haley, who simply landed on his feet. "Nice hook." Lee complimented as Kai stood up straight.

"No more playing. Haley..." Kai started as Haley flipped the page to another spell.

"KAZESAIMON!" Haley shouted as Kai created 2 wind slashes towards Dinemo.

"MUPRO!" Lee shouted as Dinemo created a shield of hardened mud around them into the form of a ball. However, when the spell collided with the ball, it caused an explosion, sending Lee flying out the ball as he covered the book with his arms. "Crud, that hurts!" he groaned getting up to see Kai and Haley walking towards him. Lee grinned. Suddenly Kai stopped walking.

"What is it?" Haley asked her partner.

"He's above us!" Kai shouted pointing into the air to see Dinemo falling with his still rocky fist.

"Kazedron!" Haley yelled as Kai shot a blast of wind upward at Dinemo, destroying his spell and sending him flying at Lee. "Sorry, but Kai has great hearing when it comes to wind." Haley told them

"So, you cannot attack us on ground, and we cannot attack in the air." Lee diagnosed.

"Wrong! MAXCHISOKU! DIO KAZERON!" Haley chanted as Kai had 2 swords of wind and he was glowing again, but brighter. Kai ran even faster as he brought his sword down, Dinemo barely was able to dodge, Kai slashed again and again, some of Kai's attacks hit and some mist, but Kai wasn't letting up.

"TERRABLO!" Lee shouted and Dinemo hit the ground, to activate this random spell as a massive earthquake started, shaking the ground as fissures opened up, one that was right under Haley as she started to fall, Kai ran to her and grabbed her arm, to stop her from falling. She pulled Haley from the fissure as he stopped glowing. Dinemo was exhausted and was having trouble standing. "This is bad!" Lee said as he helped Dinemo to his feet. He saw Haley open the book again to cast a spell.

"GIGANO KAZEMON!" Haley chanted as Kai was now flying in the air, which surprised him. Dinemo was on his feet, but was having trouble standing. Kai still had his 2 swords and flew down at Kai from the air to attack Dinemo.

"Lee, use the 4th spell, full power!" Dinemo commanded.

[_We barely have any heart energy, and now, instead of our most powerful spell, you want to use this?_] Lee thought, but didn't argue as he opened the book. "FISKA!" Lee yelled as Dinemo was covered with a armor of rocks that covered his entire body. Dinemo wore a helmet and armor that looked like a rock samurai. When Kai slashed, Dinemo blocked it with his right arm and Kai flew back before Dinemo could punch Kai.

"Haley, any ideas?" Kai asked as he got to his partner. His flight spell wore off.

"Just 1. Sorry Lee, GIGA KAZEMARON!" Haley shouted as Kai created a giant sword made of wind and by giant, I mean GIANT! The sword came down falling at a fast rate. Lee was exhausted and Dinemo was also tired from the spell, but they knew the battle wasn't over.

"DRANAKE!" Lee roared as Dinemo was now created his giant snake, but it was covered in spikes and at was Emerald Colored. The snake collided with the sword as rocks rained from the sky from a giant explosion. When it cleared, both book owners were at their last breaths. Neither Haley or Lee could use a spell if they wanted to, but Lee just smiled. Then, both Haley and Kai saw a hole in front of Lee and suddenly, Dinemo jumped out the ground with a sharp rock that scraped across Kai's book, causing it to catch fire. It happened so fast, neither of them could react until it was to late.

"OW!" Haley screamed as she dropped the burning book. "H-how dd you do that!" she asked still confused as she started to fade.

"When in the smoke, Lee read on of my spells thinking it would help and it gave the ability to tunnel." Dinemo explained as Lee walked across the battle field to his opponents.

"Great battle. Sorry it had to end the way it is." Lee apologized.

"Don't be." Kai told him, "In the end, it was us or you. And I'm sorry that I costed us the victory." Kai apologize.

"Well, I'll miss you Kai, and all the others. And Lee," Haley said pausing to get Lee's attention, "Kick Juro's ass for me!" she requested as she vanished. When she did, the 3 contestants walked through a portal to enter the stadium.

"The winner is Dinemo!" Zeno called as the Mamodo cheered. Vincent, CJ, Hori, and Media congratulated Lee and Dinemo as they also felt bad for Haley being beaten.

* * *

_Kai's last thoughts._

Kai: I'm going to miss Haley. She was more than a partner, she was a friend. I just wish she was here longer. At least now I can sleep without her pouring ice-cold water on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry Kai!**


	13. The Rodent in the Flame

**Time to begin once again.  


* * *

**Another portal opened for CJ, Vincent, Media, and Hori to enter. Once they went through, they were in a Desert Battle Field. It was flat and immense, and the heat is entente, but Hori quickly adapted.

"BEGIN!" Zeno called as Vincent and Media got there spell books ready.

"NEKORUKU!" shouted Media as Hori's body was covered in purple fire. Vincent knew this spell pretty well, so he had a way to counter.

"GIGAS FOKUGAR!" Vincent called as CJ's human...ish form was in armor. Hori charged at CJ who charged back, both with fist in the air. Both fist collided, causing them both to fly back. Hori laughed.

"I never knew you were this strong." Hori told them. [_But, with this heat, your heart energy will drop faster than mine. So, all I have to do is wait._] Hori thought to himself.

"The feelings mutual." CJ told him. [_CRUD! I can already feel my energy dropping, and I'm sure Vincent feels the same! We have to win and fast!] _CJ thought to himself. CJ ran as fast as he could at Hori, who charged right back, but when CJ got close enough, he transformed into a Guinea Pig, canceling out his spell and slipped under Hori's feet.

"FOKAI!" Vincent yelled the minute CJ was passed Hori and CJ had fur of lightning and quickly jumped towards Media's book at fast speed and Hori knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. Media quickly covered the book with her arms and turned around, as CJ crashed into Media's back, the shock coursed through her spine as she fell. It wasn't that big a shock to hurt her, just numb her body. "Oops." Vincent mumbled to himself

"Media!" Hori yelled running to his partner. "Are you okay?" he asked her, supporting her up.

"I'm...fine. Just kinda sore and numb." she told him. Her legs wouldn't stand, but she could still move her arms. "Let's see what this does. SORUDO NEKORUGA!" she shouted as Hori summoned a sword of his usual purple fire in his hand. "Awesome!" she yelled seeing Hori's spell. Hori gave off a grin that scared CJ a little, who was still a Guinea Pig.

[_I am so screwed!_] CJ thought to himself, but ignored it, sense the fight wasn't over.

"You are so screwed!" Hori told him with his grin as he ran toward CJ, who transformed into his human form.

"FOSHIELD!" Vincent yelled as CJ grew a giant afro as a shield. He pointed it towards Hori's attack, and bounced him off towards the sand. "Time to wrap this up now!" Vincent announced, as the heat got more intense, making him exhausted. "FOGARUSEN!" Vincent shouted as CJ summoned the giant Guinea Pig and through him toward the sitting ducks.

"Our shield couldn't possibly block that thing!" Media pointed out. She still couldn't move. "DRAGONOS NEKORUDON!" She cased as Hori shot his purple fire dragon that collided with the Guinea Pig, that exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared, Hori was on his knees, exhausted and Media was on her knees, starting to get the strength in her legs CJ and Vincent were exhausted as well, but they were still standing. However, CJ was crying. Looking in front of, them reviled that his book was burning and Vincent was fading.

"Good match Hori." CJ congratulated, replacing his sad face with glad one.

"Like wise, CJ." Hori congratulated back, shacking his hand.

"Sorry, that I got the book burned." Vincent apologized.

"That's OK. I'm surprised you were willing to do this." CJ told him, knowing that at first, Vincent was kind of lazy.

"Trust me, I didn't. But I enjoyed it." Vincent told him. "See ya man." Vincent said as he vanished. Another portal opened as CJ, Hori and Media walked out to crowd of cheering, Lee congratulated Media and Dinemo and Hori grinned at each other, knowing that they were going to battle next.

* * *

_CJ's final thoughts..._

CJ: I'll miss Vincent alot. He was like an older brother to me. Now, the question on my mind is...do I root for Hori: who I've known longer; or Dinemo: very close friend to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry CJ!**_  
_


	14. Heated Surprises

**Time for the Semi-Finals!****

* * *

**Dinemo and Hori were wating where the portals opened up before, waiting for their battle.

"You know Dinemo..." Hori began, "I knew this would happen, but I thought it would come down to just you and me." Dinemo nodded, agreeing with Hori's statement.

"But, don't think that because we're friends means that I'll hold back!" Dinemo told Hori.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Hori commented, shacking his hand. Suddenly, another portal opened and Lee and Media made their way to their partners.

"Good luck Lee." Media wished.

"Like wise." Lee told her with a smile as the teams of them entered the portal. The Battle Field had a few peices of solid ground everywhere on a never ending floor of water. "This is the field?" Lee asked confused.

"What the hell! This screws us both up!" Dinemo shouted only to hear Zeno call 'BEGIN!' "Lee, let's start this!"

"FISKA!" Lee yelled, full force for massive armor. Unfortunatly, Dinemo only had his arms and legs covered, since there wasn't much earth around him. Either way, Dinemo jumped of the rock he was on to reach Hori and Media, who had smug smiles as Dinemo got closer.

"AAGASU NEKORU!" Media screamed as she and Hori were surrounded by a Dragon's Fangs as a shield. Once Dinemo hit the shield, he bounced off and landed in the water, causing him to sink, so Lee closed the book, cancelling the spell. "Hope you like the water. RIOR NEKORU!" she yelled as Hori shot 2 purple fire blasts: one for Lee and the other at Dinemo. Lee ducked down to dodge and Dinemo hid under the water.

"SANTROO!" shouted Lee and Dinemo shot himself out the water using a sand storm. "Let's see what this spell does. BOUOOST!" Lee casted as Dinemo started glowing emerald colered. So far nothing happened and Dinemo looked pissed.

"Our turn. NEKORUKU!" shouted Media as Hori was surrounded by his purple fire again as he charged at the green glowing mamodo. He through a punch with his new strength, but Dinemo caught it, surprising everyone. "WHAT?" Media screamed seeing this spell.

"Guess this spell boost my strength as well." Dinemo laughed as he through a punch to Hori. Hori, however was faster, but Dinemo could sense his footsteps through the vibration of the earth under them. So, Hori and Dinemo seemed tied so they pushed off each other. Both spells wore off and the 2 stared at each other and soon, Hori stared at Media.

"Media, let's turn the heat up to max!" Hori grinned.

"About time. No hard feelings. NEKORU!" Media casted as Hori shot his regular purple fire spell at-instead of Dinemo-the water, causing it to steam everywhere. Dinemo and Lee couldn't see. "And now...JAURO NEKORUGA!" Media casted again. Once the smoke cleared, they saw 12 Nekorugas surrounding them in a circle, with nowhere to run. Suddenly, the fire came straight for the Earth Based Team.

"MUPRO!" Lee shouted as Dinemo used the mud around them to create a big ball of mud before the fire came into contact with them. However, the mud ball was starting to crack.

"Lee! We need a new plan...NOW!" Dinemo told him, as he struggled to keep the ball together. Lee didn't have any ideas of escape or to cover the book.

[_COME ON LEE! Think! With all the spells we have, we have to have atleast one for this job!_] Lee thought to himself. He flipped through his book, seeing only spells he used in the past that wouldn't help. He came across 1 spell, that he never read before. "It's all or nothing! ELASTO!" Lee shouted as their shield bursted in a small explosion.

"I hope we didn't kill him." Media said, a little sad about what she did.

"If we did, Holly will beat _you _up, not me." Hori said, mentioning Lee's sister.

"What's that suppose to-" she cut herself off, when she saw Dinemo, glowing purple...like Hori's spells. "How? Just how aren't you beaten?" Media gasped seeing this.

"My new spell absorbs elemental spells. By the way Lee, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU USE THIS SPELL WHEN WE FOUGHT BLAZE AND KAI?" Dinemo asked angry.

"I didn't know about this spell!" Lee countered.

"It's amazing how you guys can fight each other instead of us, but it's time to end this." Hori told them.

"Agreed Hori DRAGONOS NEKORUGA!" casted Media as Hori shot his dragon of purple fire into the air as it came down to burn Lee and Dinemo.

"We only have 1 spell for this Lee." Dinemo pointed out, still glowing purple.

"For once Dinemo, we're in agreement. DRANAK!" Lee casted as Dinemo summounded his Stone Snake from all the Earth on the field, except from the area they were standing on. The snake had it's spikes, but it also was covered with Hori's purple fire! [So, the spell absorbs an elemental attack and uses the power to upgrade a spell. Dinemo never seems to stop surprising me.] Lee thought to himself, unaware that Hori thought the same thing. The 2 dragons collided with each other, as they both tried to over power the other. Soon, after a massive power strugle, the 2 spells cancelled each other out, causing it to rain fire balls and sharp burning rocks.

Both teams covered their books with their bodies. The 2 teams were constently hit with the burning balls and sharp rocks. One of those rocks, peirced Media's hand, causing it to bleed and as the spell book hit the ground, a fire ball had it set on fire in an instant and the rain of pain stopped.

"Media!" Hori yelled, grabbing his partner's hand, to see the rock peirced through her flesh, causing blood to go down her hand.

"It's nothing Hori." she said pulling it out, wincing at the pain. "I'm sorry that we lost." she told him, motioning to the book.

"Don't be. It was a close fight." Hori said, then turned at Dinemo. "Dinemo, you came a long way." he said, leaving him confused. "You were a poor kid, who was constantly jumped, didn't have many friends, and you argue with your partner on a regular bases. But, you and Lee maneged to beat us and _we_ saved you guys when we first met." Hori told him. Dinemo didn't see things like that until now. "I'm glad I lost to you, then anyone else."

"Hori, you were my closest friend in this battle. I'm glad to of faught by your side." Dinemo said hand shacking him. "But, now you must fight Juro, and he won't be easy. Remember, win this!" he cheered. Then, all 3 of them looked at the nearly faded Media. "So long, Media."

"Seeya Hori. It's been a wild ride with you. And Lee, good luck. I'll tell your sister that your OK." she told Lee.

"Thanks." Lee said nodding as she disappeared. Another portal opened and the 3 contestants entered it, returning to the stdium.

"CONGRADULATIONS, Dinemo! You and your partner will face Juro in the Final Round to determin who will rule this world!" Zeno announced, causing the crowd to cheer. With that, Dinemo and Lee exited the stadium, for they will have to return tommarow. The time was 9:30 PM, but they new it would still be a long one.

* * *

_Hori's last thoughts..._

Hori: I feel bad that Media got hurt because of me. But, it isn't the first time we've gotten hurt in this battle. Now, though, we are in the final round of Dinemo VS Juro and it kinda looks good for Dinemo, but in the past, Juro is a threaght not to be messed with...even if he laughs like a psycho path.

* * *

**The Trillodgy is almost over! Soon, Dinemo will face Juro to determin the fate of the mamodo world.**


	15. The Beggining of the End

_The next day...

* * *

_After camping outside, Lee and Dinemo made their way to the stadium, which was a lot bigger, to hear the crowd cheering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Mamodo of all ages. We are down to the final 2 teams of the 1000 year battle of 100 Mamodo!" Zeno announced as the crowd cheered. Soon, they stopped. "The 2 teams have battle in this stadium for their battle." Zeno announced.

Lee and Dinemo made their way to the to main hallway to get to their battle, but they saw something...or a lot of someones. It was all the Mamodo that they teamed up with through the battle: Blaze, Hori, Skye, CJ, Angelo, Kerouji, Kai, Lamervos, Bite, and Gakote were standing in their way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dinemo asked surprised.

"We came to wish you luck." Angelo cheered as Bite yipped.

"We don't need luck." Lee told them, trying to hide the fact he was scared.

"Trust me, you will." Skye told him.

"Just make sure you don't lose after beating me." Blaze told him with a serious voice.

"OR me." Kai said, still half asleep. Lamervos and Gakote gave the 2 of them 2 thumbs up.

"Thanks guys. We'll pound Juro to a shit!" Dinemo yelled as the 2 of them walked past their friends and into the eastern side of the arena to see Juro and Ikura on the other side with grins on their faces. "What's so funny?" Dinemo asked, annoyed by their faces.

"You, thinking you can defeat me. Dinemo, give now and I'll show mercy." Juro bargained showing off his new toothless smile.

"IN HELL!" Dinemo shouted, just then Zeno called the match to start.

"STOSEAR!" Lee shouted as the rocks around Dinemo's feet formed 2 long spears. Dinemo simply through them at Juro with great force, intending on killing the Mamodo.

"SHAPA!" Ikura quickly shouted as he and Juro quickly vanished in a dark ball of energy. They re-appeared on the left side of the arena without Lee or Dinemo knowing. "SHABEAM!" Ikura shouted, announcing his presence as to where he was as the dark beam came at the duo

"CRUTOR!" Lee shouted as a giant boulder came around Dinemo, blocking the dark beam. The boulder then started to roll and it suddenly rushed at Juro and Ikura at an incredibly fast speed.

"SHAEGRI! " Ikura chanted as the boulder's shadow wrapped around it and crushed it, but Dinemo was nowhere to be find. "WHERE DID HE GO?" Juro shouted, in somewhat of a panic. "Up their!" Ikura pointed out as Dinemo was in the air, a big fat grin on his face.

"Now, we hit hard. BOUOOST!" Lee called as Dinemo's body glowed Emerald and he fell at great speed, coming for Juro and Ikura with a fist ready to pound them.

"SHADOMEA!" Ikura yelled, and a giant dome, made of the shadows around them arose and blocked Dinemo's fist, but the spell shattered.

"My turn." Dinemo said grinning as he charged at Juro, and before Ikura could cast a spell, punched Juro right in the mouth, sending him flying into the stadium's eastern wall. "Now, for the..." Dinemo stopped as his body became heavy and Ikura nearly betch slapped him, but Lee grabbed Dinemo by his arm and moved him out the way.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" yelled Juro as he came out the wall, showing that he didn't lose 1 tooth...but 3 teeth! [for those who cannot do 1st grade math, 1 tooth + 2 teeth= 3 teeth. Everyone, except Ikura, burst into laughter. "You will pay! IKURA!" Juro shouted as he opened the spell book.

"ADSH CANEROIX!" Ikura yelled as Juro summoned a giant statue behind him. It had a lot of energy in its mouth and fired it out from his maw heading straight for them.

"NOT AGAIN!" Lee shouted, seeing the giant statue.

"LEE! READ!" Dinemo ordered, and Lee opened the book.

"DRANAKE!" Lee cased and Dinemo summoned his giant rock snake. The snake, with all its might charged at the statue's blast head on. However, the statue's blast was to powerful that it destroyed the Dranake spell, and the blast continued to an exhausted Dinemo and a tired and shocked Lee.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We've won!" Juro cheered.

"TUNNELERIS!" Lee yelled as the blast hit where they were standing exactly 25 seconds before the blast hit. The smoke was thick and when it cleared, they saw a giant crater in the ground.

"YES! VICTORY! WE'VE-" Juro cheer faded as his victory party was cut short, as inside the crater was nobody and nothing. "WHAT...THE...HELL!" Juro screeched. "Where are they?" Juro cried.

* * *

**Where are Dinemo and Lee? Stay tune to find out.**


	16. The End of the Beggining

**Sorry if you think I took so long, but this is THE finale chapter of the series!

* * *

**Juro and Ikura looked at the crater that remained from their ultimate spell, which should of destroyed Dinemo and Lee, but they're gone.

"How did they do that? Where are they?" Juro yelled looking around angrily. However, once he did, he saw Lee with his cap down over his eyes and Dinemo in front of him with a large grin on his face. "HOW?" Juro shouted as if he saw a ghost at Lee.

"Simple. TUNNELERIS!" shouted Lee and Dinemo quickly went underground. "And now, BOUOOST!" Lee shouted and Dinemo was glowing Emerald as he gave Juro an uppercut on the chin...hard! Luckily, Juro didn't lose any teeth this time.

"I have had enough of this nonsense! SHAEGRI!" Ikura chanted as Dinemo's shadow wrapped around him, weakly though. "We've wasted to much energy! How come their not tired?" Ikura asked looking at Dinemo, starting to break free of the still tight shadow.

"Simple, we held back a lot of energy from our Dranake spell." Lee said, still glowing bright.

"Ikura, emergency plan!" Juro said. Ikura closed the book, deactivating took off the device on his shirt [a few chapters ago] and pressed the button. Suddenly, a dark energy came over Juro and he began to transform. He's usual black hair [sorry for bad description when he first made an appearance] shot up on spikes, his silver cloak ripped and he became more muscular, he grew horns and sharpened ears, his black eyes [sorry again] went blood red. He looked like a monster. "YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! This is power!" he shouted.

"What the hell did you just do?" Dinemo asked showing some shock in his voice.

"Did you think your pathetic friend Lamervos was the only Mamodo with technology? That tool we used has given my spells even more power!" Juro shouted in his much more deep voice.

"Observe. SHABEAM!" Ikura shouted. And Juro's usual beam from his hand was more powerful than ever before.

"MUPRO!" Lee chanted as the mud ball surrounded Lee and Dinemo, but it quickly shattered from Juro's enhanced power. "OW! That is tough." Lee commented getting up.

"We need to end this fast!" Dinemo pointed out as Lee turned a few pages.

"Lets see them beat this! TARRABLO!" Lee chanted and Dinemo pointed his hands to the ground as is began to shake! An earthquake had just begun and fissures quickly started opening up from the ground. One opened up under Juro, but he quickly grabbed his partner and jumped. Soon, their spell ended.

"Enough of these games. We must end this!" Ikura shouted.

"Lets!" Juro shouted.

"SHAFOR!" Ikura shouted as darkness started to surround Juro. Dinemo knew what he was doing...charging energy for a spell. So he ran at him and quickly tried to punch him, but was repelled from the massive energy being charged. "Face it, their isn't a spell in your book that can save you."

"Wanna bet! BOUOOST!" Lee yelled as Dinemo glowed Emerald again.

"That's it?" Ikura asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Nope. FISKA!" Lee shouted as Dinemo was covered in stone armor from head to toe. The armor still glowed Emerald. "This is where it ends."

"For you! "ADSH CANEROIX!" Ikura chanted as a giant statue appeared from Juro's shadow. The statue was much bigger from before and it seemed incredibly powerful as it charged more power from his mouth.

"DRANAKE!" Lee chanted as Dinemo summoned his stone snake, but this time the snake was covered in lava and it was much bigger. That's when the Adsh Caneroix blasted it's cannon like blast at the Drankake and the 2 spells collided however, Juro's spell was winning.

"Face it Dinemo, you and your partner were losers and you always will be!" Juro called as his spell was slowly overpowering Dinemo's. But, suddenly, their power was increasing and it was overpowering Juro's. "WHAT THE? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Juro shouted not seeing Blaze, Hori, Skye, CJ, Angelo, Kerouji, Kai, Lamervos, Bite, and Gakote give some of their powers to Dinemo's spell, making it far more powerful than Juro's. Than, with a thrust from Dinemo's snake, it rammed its way through the blast and collided with the statue, causing an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, Ikura was unconscious, Juro was back to normal, Dinemo and Lee were exhausted, and Juro's book was burning.

"How...how is this possible? You are an idiot! AN IDIOT!" Juro winned as he got up and Dinemo was standing on both feet.

"Maybe I am. But am the idiot who beat you!" Dinemo laughed as Ikura fully vanished.

"And the winner of the 1000 year battle is...Dinemo!" Zeno announced causing great cheer as Dinemo's friends came and congratulated. Zeno handed Dinemo a staff that doesn't do anything [it's suppose to be like a trophy] as his book Lee started to vanish.

"So...this is it?" Lee asked his now ex-partner. Dinemo just looked down, hiding a few tears. He knew this day would come, but he didn't want the time he had with Lee to end. They had their fights, but he enjoyed having Lee's company. "But hey, you won!"

"Still Lee. I will miss you. You were my 1st friend in this battle." Dinemo said. "I won't forget you."

"Likewise" Lee said taking off his cap and put on the red head Mamodo. "Think of it as a souvenir...King Dinemo." Lee said as the 2 shook hands as Lee vanished to his world.

* * *

_epilogue..._

After the battle, Dinemo became king and the Mamodo World was peaceful again. Their were no wars, nobody tried to jump another, and Juro was imprisoned in a cell that nullifies his shadow powers.

In the human world, Lee still lived alone, but was occasionally visited by his sister. Ikura just seemed to have disappeared and he was still visited by his new friends from the battle. All and all, their living good lives.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like my ending. Anyway, THIS really is the last chapter of the entire series! Special thanks goes to Rylitah, VeryLazyPeople, Vstriker, ****Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth, BetaWriter, Iostorm, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, and all readers of this seemingly nerver ending tale. Please look up my other story[s] or at least read these guy's stories, they are awesome. Magic Jac over and out!**


End file.
